


Delivery Guy

by yeppeoseo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppeoseo/pseuds/yeppeoseo
Summary: Wonpil forgot to pay for the food...
Relationships: Day6 Ensemble/Day6 Ensemble, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was another day at Wonpil and Jinyoung's apartment. Just like any other day, they were left at their dorm composing songs and doing whatever they could to please their boredom. As time passed by, their dorm mates still hasn't arrived home. Midnight eventually came, and the two were still left alone. Neither wanted to move from their seat, nor did they want to cook dinner. They felt lazy. Because of that laziness, the duo eventually forgot to eat dinner, until they suddenly felt the urge to eat. They rummaged through the kitchen, looking for anything easy to cook but decided to save the 10 packs of instant ramyeon for their other dorm mates, knowing well that they wouldn't even bother cooking their own food.

It wasn't long until Jinyoung decided they should get food delivered. "Why not just have our dinner delivered here at home?" He suggested.

"Sure, why not!" Wonpil replies.

"What about having pizza for dinner? What flavor do you want?" 

"Any would do!"

Jinyoung dialed the Pizzeria's number, and ordered their dinner. He patiently sat on the couch, as the phone rang, waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Pianeta Pizzeria here, how may I help you?" a voice

"May I have one Hawaiian pizza, one Pepperoni pizza, Sprite, and fried chicken?"

"Anything else, sir?"

"Anything else, Wonpil?" Jinyoung asks.

"I'm good!"

A few minutes later, the apartment's door bell rang, and the delivery guy stood there, waiting on their doorstep, carrying their order on each of his hands.

"Coming!" said Wonpil, as he ran to the front door. He held onto the handle and opened the door, there he saw a boy with boxes of pizza on both hands.

"Good evening, here is your order." The delivery guy says, handing him the food they have ordered.

Wonpil and the delivery guy stood there for a whole minute, just staring at each other, eye to eye. It didn't feel awkward at first, until the delivery guy began to worry about Wonpil.

"Excuse me sir, is anything alright?" The delivery guy asks, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Not quite." Wonpil replies, staring straight into his eyes.

"Uhh–"

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll get going then." Wonpil cuts him off, bringing the two pizza boxes into his home.

He gently shut the door, leaving the delivery guy outside, All alone.

"What a weird guy." The delivery guy thought, and headed back to his bike.

"Wait.... He forgot to pay!"

Wonpil came into their apartment, two boxes of pizza stacked on top of each other, along with a box of fried chicken and sprite. Wonpil laid the two boxes of pizza on their dining table and called Jinyoung. They each got their own slice of pizza and joyfully ate their free dinner meal. The delivery guy on the other hand, was still standing outside their door.

"He forgot to pay" the deliver guy thought.

He sat down on their doorstep, pondering, whether he should just wait there and let them have a free meal, or knock on their door again just to remind them that this meal isn't free, and that they have to pay for it.

ring ring... the delivery guys phone rang.

He hesitated as he took his phone out, and immediately rejected the phone call. He tapped onto his phone screen, which read one of his coworkers' name and decided to message him.

From Dowoon: Don't worry, I'm on my way.

"Well, I guess I have to pay for them right? Just once." The delivery guy thought, so that he could finally go back to the restaurant and go home.

Meanwhile, inside Wonpil and Jinyoung's apartment, they suddenly heard a ringtone. The two boys looked at each other in dismay. They checked their phones if any of them received a call, to see nothing but their lock screen. Suddenly, the ringing stopped. Wonpil and Jinyoung both seemed very shocked as they looked at each other.

"Where do you think that came from?" Jinyoung asks.

"I don't know."

The two sat in silence, now even more cautious about their surroundings, as they ate their meal.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour has passed, and the delivery guy still sat there contemplating whether or not he should let them be or let them pay for their meal.

It was eleven fifty-five in the evening when the delivery guy thought he should go home, but was also the time Wonpil remembered that he forgot to pay for the food.

"Jinyoung, I forgot to pay for the food!" 

Wonpil panicked, pacing back and forth.

"What!?!?" Jinyoung exclaimed, shoving the last slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Should we go to the store, and pay there?"

"Do you think it's too late?"

As the two argued over what to do, the delivery guy decided to pay for their meal and go back to the pizzeria.

Wonpil and Jinyoung rushed out the door, only to see the delivery guy fall on his back as they opened the door. He laid on the floor, and saw Wonpil and Jinyoung. They helped him up as one of them said

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to pay for the food."

"Oh, that's okay. I payed for your meal"

"What!?!?" The two boys exclaimed in unison. Shocked by the fact they let a delivery guy pay for their meal. To this the boys got worried, since the only source of income of the young delivery boy was through that job he had. They never knew that one small mistake could get him to spend his money on a meal of two customers who were total strangers to him.

"I'm so sorry, please take our money." Wonpil pleaded.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Wonpil, I think we should let it be." Jinyoung suggested.

"It's okay, sir. Have a good night." the delivery guy said flatly, as he left the boys' apartment.

As the two boys were out of sight, the delivery guy ran to his bike with joy. Finally, his day was over. Another new adventure and experience as a delivery guy.

He took a trip back to the pizzeria, and parked where all the other motorcycles used for delivering were. He walked in the store, and saw that it was about to close. He entered the store and saw his younger coworker, Woojin, clean the place up.

"Good evening!" Woojin bowed to Dowoon as he entered the store, since he was younger than him.

"Good evening!" Dowoon replied, walking toward the comfort room, to change his clothes.

"Okay so uhm, Woojin? Why did you call me?" Dowoon asked.

"I was worried since you kind of stayed out a bit too long" he said in a worried tone.

"Aish, it's alright." Dowoon said and smiled to him.

Just as Dowoon finished dressing up, he helped Woojin clean the place up. Once they were done, they both walked out the store, and parted ways.

It was the end of another day, but who knew it would be a start of a new story.


	3. Chapter 3

Dowoon walked to the nearest train station. Rain started drizzling down from the sky, he hurriedly ran into the train station. Down the stairs he went and rushed into the train, hitting his arm causing him pain.

He stood by the doorway, resting his arm on the handle.

He came to his stop, and walked out of the train. He went straight home without an umbrella, knowing well that it was raining outside. The rain kept pouring down on him, so he picked up his pace and walked even faster.

Every step he made, the less rain fell on him. He eventually ended up running under the rain, only to witness it completely stop when he stood at the corner of the street to catch his breath and take a small break. At first he thought he was magical, he thought that he could control weather. 

"Hahahahhaha, I'm Dowoon the weather boy!!!!" he smiled, laughing maniacally as he looked across the sky, but he immediately became disappointed when he saw an umbrella over him.

He looked to his left to see Sungjin soaked by the rain, carrying an umbrella over the two of them. This sort of made him sad, which he realized he isn't superhuman or that he doesn't have any magical powers, but he was also glad to see a friend.

"Sungjin hyung, when did you get here?" Dowoon asked.

"I was with you ever since you went out the train station." He replied, panting.

"Really?" Dowoon asked, having no clue to what really happened.

"I actually thought you were ignoring me ever since you started running, but then I thought that you might've not noticed me as well."

"I'm sorry" Dowoon apologizes.

"That's okay. Have a drink." Sungjin says, handing him a water bottle

"Thanks"

They both walk home silently, the rain pouring down as the cars pass by. It was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. There wasn't really much to say, knowing well that both were tired from their work.

They stopped at Dowoon's house and bid each other good bye. Dowoon grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door.

Finally, he was home, home alone.

Dowoon lived in a small home, with his sister who was a teacher. He only moved in for the summer to help her at home. He also got a job to earn himself some money for himself. He wasn't poor, nor was he rich, he was just a broke kid who needed money for himself, now that he isn't with his parents who usually gives him his allowance.

Ever since he moved in from Busan, he became more independent, although this independence of his probably won't last until the end of summer or until he goes to school again. Dowoon was home alone just for the night, since his older sister went out to their school's overnight camp out. (His sister is a teacher)

He ran into his room and sat in front of his desktop. He kept thinking about things, that kept him up late that night. He browsed and surfed through the internet all night. Eventually finishing one anime series and a killed some time with a game he was playing.

He checked the time to see that it was four am in the morning, he opened his mouth and found him yawning. And right there and then, they boy dozed off.

As hours passed by Dowoon woke up and he turned his phone on to check on the time. It was only 7 am in the morning, so the boy decided to move to his bed and sleep again.

"Dowoon, wake up" The boy opened his eyes to see his sister, Sanghee, jolting him back and forth, waking him up and Sungjin standing behind her. Much to his surprise of them being in his room, Dowoon immediately jumped out of his bed, now finally awake.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"The door was open" Sungjin said.

"It's past lunch time, Dowoon. What time did you even sleep?"

"It wasn't that late, noona"

"I don't think so."

"I don't think so too." Sungjin repeats.

"You stayed here all night, and ate our last two packs of ramyeon?" Sanghee sighed.

"But noona" Dowoon groaned

"Ugh just– we can buy more later, okay?." His sister says and leaves the room.

Sungjin and Dowoon were then left alone in his room. Dowoon felt really grouchy considering that he just woke up.

"Don't leave me, hyung" Dowoon instantly said as Sungjin got up from his seat.

"Don't worry, I won't" Sungjin replies, as he leaves the room.

"I told you not to leave me" Dowoon sobs.

"Gee fine. Get ready for work or something, I'll take you there."

Sungjin then waited for Dowoon to get ready (They ate breakfast as well) and left. It's been a pretty hectic day for Sungjin and Dowoon, even if Dowoon's day just started.

He wasn't in a good mood that day, since he was late for work, and of course, he was thinking whether what he did the other night was good or bad idea. He knew he was a good person, but he was starting to regret paying for that customers meal. Why? It was his money, and he spent it on some strangers meal. Also, he forgot to lock the door what could've happened if a thief came in or something as bad as that happened. 

Dowoon and Sungjin eventually arrived at the Pizzeria and saw two familiar faces sitting on one of the tables. Shock crossed his face, his mouth dropping open, his eyebrows rose in surprise, and his eyes widened. It was Wonpil and his friend.

"Sungjin hyung!" The two boys said at once to Sungjin who was waving back at them.

Dowoon then suddenly ran to the dressing room, since he thought of nothing else to do.

"Uhhh excuse me." Sungjin says leaving Wonpil and Jinyoung alone again, to go after Dowoon.

"Dowoon, please open the door."

"Wait hyung, I'm changing."

"Okay then." Sungjin replies as he waits outside for Dowoon.

"Oh my gosh, how do they know each other?" Dowoon thought to himself.

"Are they JYP trainees too? What do I do with this information?" Dowoon panicked.

"No wonder they're so good looking..." 

"Dowoon what's taking you long?" Sungjin asks from the other side of the door, 

"You fell for yourself looking at the mirror for too long or something?".

A couple of minutes passed by and Dowoon went out the dressing room.

"Are you alright?" Sungjin asks.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go work now. You go enjoy with your friends or something, okay?" Dowoon says heading into an area where only staffs are allowed.

"Okay?" Sungjin says confused, going to the counter to order some food.

Once Dowoon went to the kitchen, another chaotic day was bound to start. Well the thing is, the so-called "chaotic day" had already begun.

Dowoon then greeted the people around him, once he stepped foot into the kitchen.

"Hey Dowoon, can you cover all these cups with lids please?"

"Okay, I can do that." Dowoon says, thinking that it was such an easy job for him and that he'd successfully complete the task.

Well, guess what? He thought wrong.

After putting a lid on 5 cups, they told him he better hurry up, and once he did he started hesitating putting the lid on the cups quickly.

"Ahhhhh why is this so hard?" Dowoon thought, as he focused putting the lids on the cups.

"It isn't sealed that well. Double check or make sure the cup is covered, okay? We don't want any of our customers drinks spilling."

"Yes sir!" Dowoon replied diligently, this time making sure they were properly sealed.

He finally finished his task and was ready for a break, until he had to do a sudden delivery.

"Right it's almost dinner time. We're busy." Dowoon, then internally screamed.

He may not have the best job, but he still does his best to earn from it and learn from his experiences. He had to do it, if not he wouldn't be able to pay for his living expenses. It didn't even matter if it was fun or not, there was no other choice than that. It's what he needed to survive life, and that's what he kept thinking to himself to keep him motivated. So the boy delivered food, and continued to work hard.

Right before he got home, he went to a convenience store and buy as much ramyeon as he can and promised himself that starting from that day onward, they won't run out of food to eat for everyday.

He came home, greeted his sister and apologized for eating all the ramyeon. She forgave Dowoon and told him that she brought home more ramyeon, so that they wouldn't run out anymore, Dowoon told her the same and the two were very delighted. With that, Dowoon thanked her and thought that he should buy stuff that they need too, so the next day he decided to buy something.

He took the train and walked around, only to find himself ending up in a music mall.

Dowoon walked into the mall and looked around at all the new instruments for sale. His eyes lit up with joy as he looked at the many drum sets, drum sticks, cymbals, bass drums, snare drums and many more.

The music mall eventually became a place he'd usually think of, whenever he receives his salary, or whenever he wants to show his sister what he wants to get.

As the days gone by, Dowoon's summer vacation was nearing it's end, and he'd have to go back to Busan and study for the following school year. Dowoon was also moved to the Busan branch of his job, and instead of working there full time, he'd only be working part time on weekends.

Dowoon's sister then decided to bring him to a pc cafe, and there they had fun playing games and watching stuff online. When their time was finally up, they thought why not go to an arcade. So, the two enjoyed the rest of their day playing all day.

The sun then was starting to set and Dowoon's sister thought "Why not we do something before we head home?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Follow me!" She says, taking Dowoon's hand and dragging him along with her.

"Where are we going?" Dowoon asks, only to receive no reply.

As they were nearing their destination, Dowoon finally got an idea as to where they're going. And he was right, they finally arrived right in front of the music mall.

It took them a while to choose what to buy, until Dowoon finally made up his mind. So Sanghee bought him a drum pad and a new pair of drumsticks, and to express his thanks, Dowoon thought of treating her out for dinner. They went to a good restaurant and ate dinner there.

Just as they finished eating dinner, Dowoon paid for the entire meal.

"Wow, my younger brother's paying for dinner? How nice." Sanghee says.   
They begin to head home, until someone started calling out for someone.

"Hey you!" he started yelling, as he went their direction.

The siblings were both confused as to what was happening.

"I think they're part of a cult or something." Dowoon said.

"Just tell them you aren't interested and walk away."

They kept walking away, trying to get rid of that person who was trying to get them into their cult. They wouldn't stop following them, until someone chased them out.

"They said no, so stop chasing them or forcing them into your cult or something!" A guy yelled and they ran away.

"Yo" Sungjin greeted them.

"Hi Sungjin hyung" Dowoon greeted back.

"Thanks for chasing them out for us." Sanghee said, just as someone went in to join them.

"No problem. By the way I'd like to introduce you t—" just as Sungjin was introducing Wonpil, Dowoon, and Sanghee to one another, he was cut off by both Wonpil and Dowoon screaming.

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?" They exclaimed in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

The three introduced themselves to each other, and decided to stop by at a cafe nearby.

"Noona, I don't want to spend any more money, I'm too broke already. When will we go home?" Dowoon asked Sanghee quietly, making sure the others don't overhear.

"Don't worry Dowoon, I'll make sure that you guys don't get to pay anymore." Sungjin said, just as he overheard their conversation.

"You're too nice" Dowoon's sister bowed to Sungjin as a sign of thanks. "No problem" Sungjin replied, bowing back. "Anyways, let's get going." Sungjin said, gesturing the group to follow him, leading them to the cafe.

They finally arrived at the cafe after a few minutes of walking.

"What are you guys ordering?" Sungjin asked.

"A frappe and a donut." Dowoon answered and then turned to face Sanghee for what she wanted to order.

"Maybe I'll take an Iced Americano "

"Got it, how about you Wonpil?" Sungjin asked.

"What?" Wonpil asked, confused of what the older just said.

"What about you, Wonpil? What do you want to order?" Sungjin repeated.

"Ah Okay, I'll get a frappe too." Wonpil replied.

"Okay then, I'll go get your orders." Sungjin said as he went to the counter. "I'll go with you too." Wonpil, said and caught up with Sungjin.

A couple of minutes has passed by and their food were finally ready to be served. The two each took a tray, and headed towards their table.

"Who ordered a cheesecake?" Wonpil asked, glancing at the mouth watering cake right in front of him.

"I did. Why?" Sungjin asks, staring at Wonpil's eyes, hungry for dessert.

"Nothing." Wonpil lies, which was pretty obvious. They stopped on their spot and set the trays down to the table.

"Let's dig in!" Dowoon announces, wanting to finally eat their dessert.

"Wait." Sungjin stops him, "I'll just post about it first." he says as he takes a picture of the cake.

The cheesecake was plain but it looked really good and even smelled good. As they all took a bite, they all felt a soft and creamy sensation, it was as if it could melt in your mouth. It was cold, but it tasted really delicious. It felt as soft as a really soft pillow, and the taste wasn't that sweet. Everyone enjoyed themselves some good, tasty cheesecake and it made everyone's stomachs happy.

"Wahhh, that was soo good. Thanks hyung!" Dowoon thanks both Sungjin and Wonpil for feeding them good dessert to end the day. "Thank you." Sanghee thanks them as well.

"How did you find this place? Their cheesecake is really delicious." Sanghee asks.

"I saw them handing out free tastes a few days ago, and their cheesecake was just... mind blowing." Sungjin replied, a mouth filled with cheesecake.

After a couple of chitchatting the day has finally come to an end and the two groups parted ways. Dowoon and Sanghee went back home, and Sungjin and Wonpil back to their dorm. Just as the two; Sungjin and Wonpil arrive back to their dorm, they received news.

"Hyung, JYP is going to talk to us tomorrow." Younghyun says as the two first set foot into the dorm.

"I heard it's about a new member or our final members?" Junhyeok added.

"So they finally came up with the final members of the group?" Sungjin asks, hoping they finally did. The four dreamed of debuting from all the years of training and their group was finally coming through a last change with the members. That meant that they could already work on their songs and debut.

They were all filled with joy and at the same time nervousness. They were having to finally be part of the official members of the band (also meeting a new one) and also having to face their boss again.

The next day came, and the members got ready to meet JYP. After practicing in their band room for a while, they decided to eat lunch and then meet with their pdnim. The four headed to Jyp's office and they all bowed while greeting each other.

Right next to JYP was a thin, tall boy with bleached highlights on his hair. He wore thick black glasses and also his face resembles the animated character, chicken little/pororo.

"I called you all here today to meet the new member of your band. This person right here is Jaehyung Park and he will be taking Younghyun's part by playing the guitar, along with Sungjin. And you, Younghyun, will play the bass instead." JYP said.

Everyone then started to recognize him from the show Kpop Star, since he was a contestant there.

"He will be part of your groups' lineup." Jyp continued.

"I have also decided that this could possibly be the final lineup of the band, so you guys should come up with a name and you might as well have to go on gigs in clubs and in other shows."

Hearing those words come out of JYP's mouth was like magic to their ears. Jae was really lucky to come in at that time too, he went straight into the band without having to do anything that would let him dance (except for learning the choreography to that one jyp song).

With that being done, the band went back to their dorm and made some space for their new member, Jae. They tried getting to know each other well and spend some time together. The hyung line got along perfectly together, it's just that the members all thought they had a terrible maknae (Wonpil).


End file.
